What happened next
by cohenwannabe
Summary: kandy scene s that i wish would have developed on the show but didn't so i made up the continuation s . Hope you enjoy. x rated M for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Okay so you just can't get rid of me lol. This is just a wee one shot from an episode that I watched last night and I wish the scene had developed...**

**Okay so smuttylicious and umm I hope you like.**

**-**

Kirsten finished laying the last few letters of the word she was making before turning to her husband and giving him a slight smile of accomplishment before watching him smile back as she rubbed her hands together and softly encouraged him to continue.

"Come on."

She couldn't help but smile as Sandy removed the sock from his foot before spinning it above his head with a smirk of amusement. When he had suggested the idea of strip scrabble he had not intended that he would be the only one stripping.

Kirsten watched Sandy as he stared at the board and then his letters in the hope that he would manage to create a word and get her on her way to being, even the slightest bit naked. She couldn't help but smile, on the phone at the first mention of "strip scrabble" she couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like to have such an experience with Sandy, it would probably take them back to their college days, not that they had ever played it in college, just that it was a little more adventurous in the intimacy department. With recent troubles with Ryan they had in a way put their relationship aside, not that they weren't as close as ever, they just didn't have so much time. On the phone it was like Sandy had read her mind, twice, first when she said she was home alone, he came almost straight home to be with her, then when he brought strip scrabble with him it was almost as if he knew she had a slight urge to actually play it.

"AH!" Sandy made a triumphant noise.

Kirsten's eyes search up his body, from his bare foot, up his bare legs, over his boxers up his blue shirt and into his eyes. Only after her eyes explored his body did she look down to where his hand was arranging letters on the board.

"Romanticness?" she read aloud.

"Yeah." He said defensively.

"Sandy that isn't a word."

"What? Of course it is... when i buy you flowers, or take you out for dinner or tell you I love you, they are all measures, symbols of my romanticness"

Kirsten couldn't help but giggle slightly even though she tried to suppress it. "Sandy that is being romantic, not romanticness."

"They are the same thing!" he looked up at his amused wife as he continued to try and prove himself. "Honey, believe me it's a word."

"Maybe it is..." she saw him begin to smirk thinking he had her, "...in the land of make believe!" she finished.

Sandy petted his lip trying to cute and pleading.

"I'll do you a deal" she decided.

"Okay..." she could hear the hesitance in his tone.

"If you can find this romanticness word in the dictionary, then I will remove not one but two items of clothing..." she paused.

The smile on his face widened at the thought of watching his sexy wife remove two items of her clothing. "OH God" Kirsten thought to herself as she looked at him, "does he actually believe he will find it in the dictionary?"

"...But if you fail to find it, you must remove your shirt instead of disappointing me with your other sock."

"Deal" he announced as he held out his hand and waited for her to shake it.

"Umm honey"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think that maybe you could go to the office and get the dictionary please? Seen as how you have all your clothes still on?"

Kirsten could only laugh as she got off the bed and headed to Sandy's house office to fetch the dictionary. She found herself almost getting caught by Taylor who was apparently visiting Ryan, however she didn't stop to think how unusual that was. On her return she found her husband in the exact same position she had left him.

"Good luck" she whispered softly and cheekily as she watched him search for "r" in the big book.

His face was a picture of determination. She thought, that he actually thought he would find it. His eyes scanned the pages desperately as he began to realise she had him. Sandy searched his brain desperately seeking some sort of excuse that would get him out of it. He couldn't find one.

"Okay, come on, off with two items." He tried.

"Uh huh, nice try honey." She laughed at him.

"Okay I couldn't find it." He conceded.

"See now I could have told you that and saved you the time looking."

He just looked at her with a stare of complete amusement and mock defeat. Kirsten just smiled back at him.

"Come on then, off with your shirt."

Sandy looked at his chest before sighing and hauling himself up off the bed. He lowered his eyes at her in a sexy manner before pulling his top over his head and playfully flexing his muscles. Kirsten couldn't take her eyes off his bare chest as he removed his top, she loved his strong upper body, it was so perfect and thanks to his surfing it never lost its shape. It was simply capturing. Sandy saw her watching him as he flung his top across the room, he knew she was powerless against his body, well at least he deeply hoped she was.

Sandy was tired of this game now, only because he was practically naked except for his boxers and his wife was completely dressed the way she was when he got home. Sandy made his way round the bed where he sat on front of her. He placed his hands on her crossed legs as he moved his head closer.

"Baby, I think we are finished the game now."

"But there is still room for letters." She tried to protest.

"Yeah but honey...it's not really helping me get you undressed."

"But it's helping me..."

She couldn't finish her sentence because Sandy's lips covered hers for a slow, deep kiss. His hand ascended slightly up her thighs as his tongue came out to meet hers, brushing off each others with soft, gentle strokes, until finally Kirsten pulled away.

"OH! I just thought of a word." She broke apart from him.

"You're still thinking about scrabble?" he asked is slight misbelief, wishing she had forgotten about it already.

"No, I'm thinking that I can't wait to get you out of those boxers..." she grinned as she let the sentence linger for a moment.

Sandy looked into her eyes and down to the scrabble board that still lay on the bed.

"Well I have a much faster way" he claimed as he pushed the board aside, ruining their game and pressing his lips onto Kirsten's again.

She tried not to giggle as her husband practically pounced on her. Kirsten allowed his tongue into her mouth, what the hell he had ruined the game now, even if she was enjoying it. Her hands found the way to the back of his neck as she pulled him closer to her. Sandy continued to kiss Kirsten as he found his hands at the bottom of her top. He really had to work on getting her undressed. Kirsten knew what he wanted so she broke the kiss and pulled back lifting her arms above her head, with this Sandy pulled her top up over her head and revealed her sexy pink bra. He felt himself going slightly hard as he took in the sight of her breasts through the material. With her now topless Sandy once again pressed his lips against hers until he managed to make her fall back onto the pillows. Kirsten giggled slightly 

as Sandy shifted his position so that he was on top of her. She ran her hands up over his back feeling the muscles that defined him as she began to get more and more lost in him. His kisses and his touches were desirable as he moved his mouth to her neck and his hand to her breast. He massaged her nipple through the light lace material under his hand. It was as if with the hardening of her breasts he himself hardened in synch. Kirsten's moans were now becoming more apparent as Sandy's mouth descended further down her body. His hands massaged all over her skin as he finally reached her trousers. It didn't take him long before he had them unbuttoned and pulled down her legs to catch sight of her matching panties.

"There, that's much fairer" Sandy whispered as his eyes scanned her lingerie glad body and he made his way back on top of her.

Kirsten couldn't help but smile up at her sexy husband and think how lucky she was to have landed such an amazing man. Sandy hovered above her without placing any weight on her body. She could see his bulge through his boxers as she felt more desire course inside her. Oh what she would do to have it inside her right this second. She glanced up and caught his eye as he smiled adoringly down at her, he put his wait on his hand still not making contact between their bodies. Kirsten took the initiative and ran her fingers up his side slowly and tantalisingly. His eyes flickered closed for a moment at her touch before he bent down and caught her lips between his briefly, and again, and again. He pulled away as again he studied her face he watched her eyes flicker and her mouth draw a deep breath as he dipped his hips and clashed his groin off of hers.

Kirsten felt herself so wet as her husband grazed his arousal against her. He pulled away before doing it again, this time leaving it against her wet panties and resting his body on top of hers, applying pressure to all the important areas. Kirsten's hand found its way to the light hairs on the back of his neck as her fingers rubbed it sweetly. His lips came down for a second and brushed ever so lightly against hers before their eyes reconnected.

"I love you Sandy." She whispered.

Again he leaned in a brushed his lips a little fuller off of hers.

"I love you too baby, so much."

With that they got lost in each other again. His hand crawled to behind her back where it flung open her bra before stripping it from her body. His hand found her nipple again, this time unobstructed as he let his harden under his touch. Kirsten groaned out his name in pleasure as the feeling of his hands, his kisses and his erection on her became a lot to handle. She needed to take her mind of her own stirrings in her body, she sneaked her hand down between their bodies as she slipped it between the trim of his boxers immediately seizing his hardness. Sandy's mouth let out a groan as he felt her small cold hand on his shaft. She rubbed her practised fingers over his length, from the tip to the bottom occasionally maximising the feeling by running her thumb over the tip. She could feel him hardening to the point of immensity through her touch as he groaned in pleasure and placed sloppy kisses over her neck.

Kirsten waited until he was almost at the point of completely losing control before stopping suddenly and removing her hand. She looked up at his almost pained expression, she loved to have such an effect on him. Sandy couldn't wait any longer, he had to have her now. Shifting himself slightly he allowed himself to remove his boxers, seeing Kirsten's eyes glow as he released himself on front of her. Kirsten loved to see Sandy in all his glory, and so aroused, touching him and seeing him were two completely different things. She gasped as his fingers travelled the full length of her legs trailing her only remaining garment with them. She felt the air mix with her wetness as she prepared herself for the intensity that she knew was about to come.

Sandy rejoined his wife in their previous position as he tested her readiness. She gasped immediately as his hand descended on her. He felt the moisture on his fingertips as he caressed her clit and folds. Her breath became as ragged and uncontrollable as his, then two fingers disappeared inside of her. It only lasted a mere second until he knew she was ready for him. Parting her legs a little wider he positioned his tip at her entrance before catching her lips with his. He kissed her passionately as her hands began to roam his chest. Then he plunged into her.

Kirsten screamed out his name as her hips began to buck in time with his thrusts. He penetrated her as deeply as he could, their mouth losing contact with an increase in speed, Kirsten could barely keep control, it was so good, he was so good. Sandy moved about inside her varying his direction and pace to maximise their pleasure. It didn't take long before 

Sandy was at the edge, he desperately clung on as he awaited that all familiar tightening of his wife around him. Finally it came. Not once, but twice.

He collapsed on top of her as he came down from his high. He breathed into her shoulder as he hand gracefully massaged the back of his neck. She felt his lips place light traceable kisses on her skin. Neither could talk yet with the sheer volume of their breathing. They just lay there in silence, comfy in each other's arms.

"I think..." Kirsten whispered after a prolonged moment, "...that you need to find out what other games Spitzy and his wife play." She giggled.

Sandy couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, or we could just invent out own..."

Kirsten raised her eyebrows at him "Well your good at inventing words so I'm sure you're a natural at inventing games" she teased.

"Uh huh" he just smiled at her. "You'll see".

With that she rolled them over and pinned him down on the bed.

"You want more?" he asked in a joking tone.

She answered by simply pecking his lips before disappearing down his body and under the covers.

-

**So that's how i wish the continuation of that scene could have been lol.**

**Okay so I have a question...should I make this a one shot or continue with other chapters that I write for continuations of other scenes?**

**Please review and let me know! x**


	2. performance anxiety

**Hey everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews of the last chapter! Much appreciated, due to popular demand I will continue this fic. It will be a bunch of scenes or kisses that i want to develop into smutt lol. There will be scenes from all four seasons and I should say that i know they will not be in chronological order but it doesn't really matter.**

**Hope you enjoy. X (any words in italics are not mine.)**

**-**

"_Why do you think I couldn't sleep?"_

"_Performance anxiety?"_

"_Court room, bedroom, never."_

"_Comic book store."_

"_Well I can't say it would have been my first approach but Seth has worked so hard on this, at a certain point you'd do anything for your kids."_

"_They're not kids anymore, neither of them, let's just hope this works."_

"_I know, Ryan wouldn't even open the door for me last night. I mean I know I can be long winded but I've never had anybody jump out of a window to avoid me."_

"_Actually, there was this time in college...it was a fore escape not a window...you really wanted that second date."_

"_Really? I feel so much better thank you."_

"_Look all we can do is try, the rest is up to him."_

"_That's what I'm afraid of, but I'm not giving up."_

"_You didn't with me."_

_-_

Sandy kissed Kirsten a second time, pretending he was trying to remove the shaving cream he had just managed to get on her. All it achieved was more of the white liquid sticking around her lips. Kirsten couldn't help but giggle as he went in for a third and fourth.

Sandy pulled away just to take a look at his handy work. He smiled at the sight of her, her bright smile and a few blobs of shaving cream splodged on her face. Kirsten caught his eyes as she just continued to smile at him for a moment longer, letting his sweetness take over Sandy dropped his razor and found a small face towel.

"Here baby." He offered as she turned her head back from where she was admiring her new look in the mirror.

Sandy lifted the towel and gently stroked it off her face, removing any of the cream that had passed from his warm skin to hers. She smiled gratefully as he looked at her with a half amused, half admiring glare. He didn't know what it was about this woman, but no matter what she seemed to brighten his mood and make him more optimistic in a tight situation.

Kirsten repeated his motions after taking the towel from his hand. She had obviously decided that he had shaved enough for one day as she took a step closer and removed all the cream from his face. As she ran the towel over his chin she stared deep into the most 

defining feature of his face, within them she could see all the affections and emotions he possessed.

Sandy's eyes held her gaze as she massaged the towel over his face, he knew he wasn't entirely finished shaving but he was not going to complain as he was liking the sensation and intimacy of his wife clearing the white cream from him. When she had finished her hands replaced the towel which was now cast across the floor as she brought his head closer to her own. She brushed her lips so lightly off of his that all he felt was a slight tickling sensation from the friction. He let his eyes fall closed slightly knowing that she would then reel him in for a longer lip-lock. He was right.

Kirsten closed her eyes almost immediately after she witness Sandy closing his. She took her time in finally closing the vivid gap between them, his impatience almost got the better of him but he managed to let her keep the control. He sighed slightly as her lips pressed heavily against his, their mouths remained closed as she ran her hands up his arms and tied them around each other at the back of his neck. Their embrace was comforting for them both.

It was him who moved the kiss along, opening his lips slightly he let his tongue run along her bottom lip. Kirsten moaned very lightly, just enough to make him want to deepen the kiss further. It did the trick. He fully opened his mouth as his lips completely covered hers, she followed after only a moment. Their tongues clashed slowly and gracefully as they took the time to enjoy the rare but familiar taste of their mouths combined. Their lips moved in prefect motion, of course, after many, many years of practise.

They stood there in the middle of their en-suit just enjoying the fact that they were kissing, sharing some closeness. Not that they were distant from each other, but with this whole Ryan fiasco they weren't as intimate as they usually were, or would like to be. But it wasn't enough for Kirsten. Knowing that Seth was out and they had a big day ahead of them she wanted more from this moment, she wanted to comfort Sandy more, reassure him that it would be alright, one way or another they would get through this, she wanted to show him that they were together in this no matter what and that it was alright to be frightened or worried. She just wanted them to make the most of this quiet alone time that they had managed to find themselves.

Kirsten's hands wandered down the front of his dressing gown, she let her fingers mingle slightly with the visible hairs on his chest. Their kiss broke as Sandy leaned back slightly and sighed, his eyes remained closed. She seized the opportunity in the peaceful moment to place a few light butterfly kisses over the soft skin of his neck. Sandy was in heaven. He revelled in the feel of her kisses, so delicate and loving. He didn't dare open his eyes in fear of it ending, well, at least not until he felt the dressing gown he wore become loose around him. Realising she had undone the knot and was now standing looking over his body with her cold hands resting on his waist.

"What are you doing?" he inquired rather hoping that she was suggesting what he hoped she was suggesting.

"I'm helping you with your performance anxiety." She said cheekily as she made reference to the earlier conversation.

Sandy pulled a face, the same face that he pulled during their empty nest conversation after graduation when he knew Kirsten was suggesting what he really wanted her to be suggesting. She could only smile back at him knowing only too well that he longed for this as much as she did.

Kirsten moved close to him again as she surprisingly just wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. Her hair tickled his neck and her mouth hovered at his ear as she whispered softly to him.

"Just relax baby."

Sandy's eyes once again fell closed as she began her trace of sensual pecks down his skin. From his ear to his neck, his neck to his shoulder, his shoulder to his chest. She paused kissing him as she took his already slightly hardened manhood into her hand. She rubbed it gently, his moans telling her that he was more than enjoying her chosen, unhurried pace. When he was a little more breathless, she released him. Her mouth however continued onwards and downwards, until she reached that all desired area, the centre to his pleasure, the core of their craved completeness.

Sandy released a small groan as her soft lips circled his erection and enticed it to become increasingly harder. She again used a steady and slightly antagonizing pace as she slipped her mouth over him from tip to shaft using her tongue in assistance. She enjoyed making him feel this good, especially when he was a tense as he had been recently. She knew he could forget all inhibitions and anxiety he felt when she was doing what she did best with him...sharing her love.

When Kirsten could tell that Sandy was getting close to the edge, because of his erratic breathing and his hands wondering her blonde hair, she pulled away. Sandy gasped as the cold air of the bathroom met his heated tip, she allowed him a few moments to regain his breathing as she stood up once again before him. As Sandy's eyes met the light of the room again he took in the sight of his wife, pleasing him apparently also pleased her. He could see her nipples hard through her top and oh how he longed to touch them. He obviously couldn't tell if she was already damp for him, but he knew he sure as hell hoped she was.

He grabbed her waist and pulled her tight against him, feeling her aroused points against his chest. He pressed closer as he moved his lips to hers. Still keeping their pace slow and savouring the moments their tongues once again twisted around each others. She pushed his gown off his shoulders leaving him nude before her sharing his arousal. She was aroused too though, her chest was solid and her panties damp, watching her husband in such pleasure always took a toll on her also.

Sandy failed to see the fairness in his nakedness compared to hers.

"Now honey, why should I be stripped and you be clothed?" he asked after breaking their kiss.

Kirsten could only raise an amused eyebrow at him, she lifted her hands up above her head in the sexiest manner she could where she waited for him to pull her top off her body. Sandy bit his bottom lip in a cute way as he fumbled his hands at the bottom of her top and began to pull it upwards, his eyes scanned her body at the slowest snail's pace, if it had been his hands she would have been tingling all over from his touch. His fingers grazed her sides ever so slightly as he continued to pull her top upwards until finally it was over her head and thrown across the bathroom. It was her pyjama top which provided support and 

therefore she was wearing it without a bra. He was in awe as he looked at her bare chest, it felt to him like it had been too long since he looked at his wife like this.

She could see the lust in his eyes now as their worries floated away for a small while. They met again, carefully, savouring every brush of their tongues and every clash of their lips. Her bare chest clasped tightly against his as he ran his hands soothingly over her back, feeling the muscles that defined her figure. Finally he slipped his hands below the rim of her pyjama bottoms pushing them down her ass and then letting them fall to the floor and pool around ankles. Her hands roamed his chest until he picked her up and carried her over to the sink unit where he sat her down, she was glad to feel the cool marble under her flushed skin.

Sandy and Kirsten both knew that there would be a time later in the day when they were going to face a challenge which would devastate them both in the event of failure. But for just now it was just the two of them, letting go of their apprehension and living in the moment for each other. Their kisses were worth the world to each other.

Kirsten's hands held Sandy's cheeks as she kissed him some more, her lips catching his as she sucked at them. The sheer intimacy and love cascading between them. Their cheeks were flushed and their breathing harsh, passion was taking its toll on their bodies and their minds. Kirsten was the one to part her lips from his, staring deep into his eyes which always spoke millions to her she stroked his hair and his cheeks, for the first time noticing that he actually probably wasn't finished shaving. Her long fingers ran themselves across his clammy forehead as she realised just how hot he was actually, her eyes flickered closed for a moment before they once again settled on his.

"Make love to me Sandy."

The words she whispered were so soft but he read the love and desire in her eyes. His hands began an ascent up her legs tickling as they went. They moved so tenderly that Kirsten gasped with every inch. Sandy's lips made themselves at home on her neck before they gradually moved down to her chest. He sucked tenderly on her nipples and kissed her bare skin all over until it was flushed with pleasure. His hands continued up her legs, soothing and exciting her at the same time. They grazed further and further up until finally her head fell back as she panted heavily.

Sandy found her clit almost immediately; she moaned a deep throaty sound. Spurred on by her obvious need for him he continued to play with her lower lips and her wetness, she was becoming damper and damper with every stroke of his fingers. His mouth moved from her painfully erect breasts and moved back up to her neck, nipping, sucking and kissing all the way up to her ear. Despite his desperation, despite his desiring body he still managed to keep the moments of his fingers and his mouth meaningful and well paced.

Kirsten gasped loudly as he delved two fingers into her for a moment before withdrawing them again, he was just giving her a sweet taster of what was to come. Kirsten didn't want to wait any longer, she just wanted him to be inside her already. She craved that feeling of completion, the sense of belonging, the way she always felt as soon as they connected.

Sandy moved his lips back onto hers as they again kissed with all the vigour and passion in the world. Her arms wrapped around him as they pulled him closer, in actual fact she pulled herself forwards on the unit so that she pressed her own body up against his, telling him that she was ready.

Sandy pulled back from her lips for a mere second to look at her in the eyes, their lips locked in another few heated kisses before he lifted her up off the unit and held her so that her entrance was unbearably close to his wanton tip. Again their eyes locked as they spoke volumes to each other, he held her gaze as he slipped himself easily inside of her.

Keeping their graceful mood Kirsten didn't want to make too much noise, she preferred to be loud when they were having sex, not making love. This was definitely love making. So as she felt that amazing feeling of him slipping into her, sleek and easily through her already lubricated entrance, she let her eyes flutter closed in ecstasy knowing that she was being watched by Sandy and also knowing that he would take pleasure in seeing her in pleasure.

She gripped onto him tightly as he penetrated her, in and out, in and out. Reaching as deep into her as he could. Their bodies lathered in sweat as they felt like they were levitating with satisfaction. They were definitely making love, the feeling between them spoken from their harsh breathing and the perfect rhythm of their entwined figures. She whined his name, between movements, spurring him on. They fell to the floor, his legs unable to assist them any longer. He pinned her below him lightly, only applying pressure to the needed areas. His 

manhood still full of life inside her. They moved together up and down with every thrust into her.

Her back arched into him as her walls began to clamp around him, her orgasm approaching quickly. He felt the change in her insides, he really really wanted them to come together, they always climaxed together when being too elegant and tender in the act. His lips connected with her neck again making him reach his own edge more quickly. Kirsten moaned his name once more before one last thrust and they both came simultaneously.

His hot body collapsed down on top of hers his head falling to her shoulder as her hand grazed over the hairs that sat on the back of his neck. He placed a circle of small kisses over her sweaty skin as he enjoyed just holding her close for a few moments, knowing that the time of day would come soon where they would put the future of the family in the spotlight, unsure of the outcome.

"Thank you baby" Kirsten was the one to breach their silence.

"No, thank _you_" Sandy smiled as he lifted his head and smiled affectionately towards her.

"Feeling better?"

"Much" his hand moved position so that he could freely wipe the stray hairs from her forehead. "You just shared with me all the comfort I need to get me through the day."

"Me too honey." She agreed. "I missed this."

"Oh baby I know, I miss our physical relationship too, but hopefully after this afternoon this family can get back to normal, including us..."

He let the sentence linger as he pecked her lips a few times.

"Yeah," she agreed "If things go well today then a celebration might be in order." She said with her tone half suggestive.

"I'll hold you to that honey."

He kissed her one last time before they helped each other off the floor, and Sandy returned to his shaving while Kirsten got herself into the shower. They both now knew that they were going through the same run of emotions, only handling it differently. The companionship and the team that they were was strong enough to get them through anything, to hold the family together and keep their relationship exactly where they wanted it.

-

Okay so I hate it. Lol. I had a much better picture of it in my head, well it was thought out better in my head. Anyways, let me know what you think.

Please leave me a review. The next chap (if you want it) will be the wedding vow renewal continuation. X


	3. bed sheets

**Hey everyone! So I know I said the vow renewal was next for this fic but I just am not having much luck with that...so I have written this one instead...I hope you enjoy and thank you very much for all the great reviews on the last chapter, you guys never fail to make me smile. I had to change the scene of how the nana arrived for my chap so hope you don't mind. x**

**It's supposed to be a pick me up for both jennyloveskandy and 4everkandy...hope I managed to make u both a bit brighter. 3**

"_Sandy what are you doing? Rosa just put those on."_

"_Yeah I know, but I thought these sheets were a little too fancy."_

"_Yeah they're fancy, they're 700 thread count Pratesi sheets!"_

"_Yea, I don't want her to know that I'm sleeping on these."_

"_How would she know?_

_  
"She might check."_

_  
"Why would she care?_

"_She's a social worker in the Bronx and has been for 40 years. Whatever little bit of extra money she can scrape together she gives it to the ACLU or Frankin Armery Woman's shelter. She's not out buying fancy sheets."_

"_Technically I bought the sheets."_

"_Great, you with your sheets, and me, I've left the public defender's office so I can go to the private sector make a ton of money and open my own restaurant."_

"_I think that they call that success."_

"_No. Not according to Sophie Cohen and not even Sandy Cohen sometimes. You know why she's coming out here. It's not for a visit not even for a holiday. No. She's staging and intervention to put me back in the path to rightesnous. Or In mother's case, self-righteousness."_

"_I don't think that's true"_

"_No?"_

"_Your mother just wants you to be happy."_

"_No she doesn't believe in happy, if you're happy you're not working hard enough."_

"_I know where Rosa keeps the sheets that don't feel so fancy."_

Kirsten just rolled her eyes and chuckled slightly, though the situation was not funny. Kirsten resented The Nana for the simple reason that she did not appreciate what she had in her son. She hated that Sandy was always strung so tightly whenever she was mentioned, or was coming to visit and she knew, even though he would never admit it, that Sandy felt like he was a failure in his mum's eyes. Kirsten wished that just once Sophie would take notice of something Sandy did and see it as an achievement. She twisted around on her heel and began to follow Sandy to the hall closet where the sheets were stored, it was her job to try and reassure him and keep him calm.

"Which ones feel the worst?" Sandy called from where he was already in the closet.

"The worst!" Kirsten jumped in next to him. "Honey, you can pick less fancy ones but I am not sleeping on the worst sheets we have!"

Sandy was about to protest when he took in her tone...and she was right, why should she be subjected from the best to the worst just because of his mother.

"Okay honey, what's somewhere in the middle of these..." he held up the Pratesi sheets "and the worst?"

Kirsten couldn't help but laugh at him. Part of him was just so adorable. As she was about to answer him and pick out some sheets she saw him reaching for a set already.

"Sandy they're ugly."

"These ones?" he reached for another set.

"They're old."

"These?"

"I don't like them." She shook her head.

"Honey, just pick a set, they are just for sleeping in."

"Right...Your mother is coming so what else could we possibly use them for?" she said lowly with slight sadness, but more to herself than to Sandy.

Kirsten knew he heard her by the look he gave her. She just sighed as she rolled her eyes slightly and turned around to pull a set of sheets and matching pillow cases off the shelf.

"Everyone's out so I'll help you put them on.

"Thank you baby." He whispered.

She couldn't help but give him one of her looks before softening and smiling.

Sandy walked behind his wife as they headed back to the bedroom. He couldn't help but watch how she walked, seductively, her hips swaying perfectly with every step, her hair bobbing about cutely behind her head. The main reason he hated the way his mother acted was because Kirsten always took the brunt of it and was worst off. If she wasn't attacked directly, then she got upset over seeing her husband at the other end of Sophie's rants, or she was insulted through comments about Caleb and worst of all Seth was used to make Kirsten feel unsure about her mothering, and yet what baffled Sandy the most was Kirsten was always understanding and hardly ever complained. Even though some nights they would go to bed and she would be quiet, even though some evening over the dinner table he could read the hurt in her eyes and even though she faked politeness, she never rose the bait and gave Sophie Cohen the desired reaction. It was something Sandy truly appreciated and loved his wife for, but also something he felt constantly guilty for.

He was snapped from his thoughts when he entered his bedroom and saw Kirsten already beginning to dress the bed. He watched her for a moment, the woman he loved, as she took the bottom sheet and waved it in the air to make it spread over the whole bed. He loved how the air made her hair move as he thought to himself about how beautiful she was.

"Honey, come on fix the other side!" she instructed as he began to saunter to the opposite side from her.

Sandy began to attach the sheet to the mattress as he tucked it in. Suddenly he remembered why they were doing this and his almost better mood once again turned sour.

Kirsten watched him with interest...he looked almost relaxed and the way he was looking at her, with a hint of lust in his eyes made her feel great, until she asked him to help her and suddenly he looked serious again, almost saddened. She watched him as he tucked in the sheet, who knew that such a simple task could make him look so sexy, well actually she did, whenever he washed the dishes: sexy, whenever he unpacked the groceries: sexy and now when he made the bed: sexy. Kirsten tried to shake the thoughts from her mind, the nana was coming, it was inappropriate timing. She continued to watch him as she took the pillow from next to her and began to put its case on, Sandy followed her motions. She watched him again, knowing he was in a world of his own. She just stared for a moment, trying to prevent the desire that was coursing up inside her. She wanted so much to seduce him, take his mind off his mother's visit, make love to him right then and there 

knowing that they couldn't do it while Sophie Cohen was under their roof. She looked again. The temptation was too much to resist, especially when she didn't want to resist.

Sandy felt something soft hit his arm and startled out of his daze. When he looked up he saw nothing but mischief on Kirsten's face as the pillow she threw hit him.

"Hey what was that for?" he couldn't help but smirk as her face lit up.

"To bring u back to this world." She answered him simply.

"This world is where I was trying to escape."

Kristen faked hurt as she picked up the next pillow and threw it at him watching it hit him in the face.

"What was that for?"

"For insulting me."

Sandy thought for a moment how had he insulted her? Then it came to him escaping this world mean escaping her too.

"No," he shook his head slightly, "honey I didn't mean..."

He was interrupted mid sentence by another flying pillow hitting him in the face.

"What was that one for?"

"Just 'cause I felt like it." Kirsten shrugged as she failed to suppress her giggles.

Sandy couldn't help but laugh out loud as she began to giggle. "Oh really? You just felt like it?"

"Uh huh." She grinned cheekily and stuck her tongue out jokingly.

"Well..." he began as he tightened his grip on the pillow that was in his hand, "what if I..." he climbed onto the bed resting on his knees, "just felt like doing this..." he finished as he flew across the bed and hit her with the pillow.

Kirsten squealed as her husband came charging at her and playfully hit her with the pillow, before she could grab one for herself he hit her again and she fell onto the bed, messing up whatever was actually left of the sheet covering it after Sandy's wee escapade. She looked up at him smiling, watching him chuckle at the sight of her, she saw him preparing to hit her again, but she was prepared, he swung the pillow and she leaped up and caught it, holding it tight as if having a tug-of-war with him. She bit her bottom lip and smiled at him triumphantly and raised her eyebrows. He just smiled widely back at her, loving her playfulness, usually they were so would up before his mother arrived but this felt so much better.

"Can I have my pillow back please?" he asked innocently.

"Uh huh nice try" she tightened her grip a little "and technically you are on my side of the bed so it's my pillow." She claimed triumphantly.

He was about to voice a protest but instead yanked at the pillow and let go of it loving watching his wife stumble forwards into his arms. He hadn't however anticipated how hard she would crash into him as she sent them both tumbling to the floor. For a moment he paused to make sure she was okay from where she now lay on top of him, pillow between them giggling.

Kirsten was surprised when Sandy used the pillow to pull her towards him, she however was not complaining, well apart from about the pillow between them that separated her body from his. She smiled down at him, his mouth also turned upwards as his hands roamed slowly over her back. She couldn't stop herself as she leaned down and pressed her lips onto his.

Sandy smiled through the kiss to begin with, loving having Kirsten's taste colliding with his, he opened his mouth as her tongue asked for entrance allowing his own to meet her desperation. Their tongues brushed off one another as graceful as ever. Kirsten voiced her enjoyment through a moan, moving her hands over his shoulders until they ran through his hair, she could feel herself wanting him more and more as their kiss continued. Sandy was lost in his wife, eyes closed and passion soaring, he could have allowed this kiss to last forever, but he was forced to pull away when he felt a sharp pain in his neck.

Kirsten looked at him in confusion as he pulled away from her and rested his head on the floor again.

"Sorry, my neck still hurts from the other night." He chuckled, followed by her as she remembered what he was referring to.

"Here baby." She whispered as she pulled the pillow from between them and placed it behind his head.

"Hmm much better" he smiled sweetly as he ran his fingers through her hair.

Kirsten lay down on him for a moment, resting her head on his chest listening to the content beat of his heart as she thought about the kiss combined with the cause of Sandy's sore neck. Sandy ran his fingers through her silk-like hair as he sighed.

"Do you think we can just lie here for a couple minutes?" he whispered after a very short moment.

"A couple minutes? Honey I was kinda hoping it was gonna take a least a little longer than that." Kirsten answered as she raised her head to look at him.

"What will baby?" he asked confused.

"Oh God I'm gonna have to spell it out for him" Kirsten thought to herself. She smiled slightly as she moved her hands back to his hair,

"Well, I was thinking that maybe..." she stared into his eyes seductively, "we could make up now for what we will in each other over the weekend." She ducked down and pecked his lips before looking into his eyes again.

"Baby, we can't..." he began as she swooped in and left another kiss on his lips, "we don't have time..." again she leaned in and kissed him, this time making it last, licking over his lip and begging him to take her in. He groaned slightly- a good sign, she thought. Sandy finally opened his mouth, but Kirsten wasn't finished teasing him, she reached her tongue in just enough to touch his before she separated her lips from his and running her hands up to cup his face. "My mother ..." Kiss, "will..." Kirsten pecked at his lips again, three short kisses before she pressed her full body tighter against his and this time allowed a deeper kiss when their tongues met. She almost had him. Kirsten moaned a little for effect, knowing that she was so close to convincing him, their mixed taste was enjoyable as she kept passion in their kiss and prolonged it, finally pulling away she looked him in the eye, so he could see the hint of seduction in hers. "Not arrive for a while yet..." Sandy continued, falling under her spell,

"Hmm, mm" she whispered lowly as again their lips briefly clashed.

"And...She's gonna prevent..." kiss, "this all weekend long." His eyes fell closed as he said it.

"Hmm, mm" Kirsten kissed him again, glad that she had changed his mind as her arousal was already growing.

"I don't want a whole weekend without this." He whispered barely loud enough before messily clashing his lips into Kirsten and raising their tempo.

Sandy smiled through their kiss, wanting it to deepen, enjoying the friction between the tongues and the sensation in his groin. He gently sat up so Kirsten straddled his waist, able to feel fast growing erection through both their jeans. As their tongues continued to dance with each other Kirsten's hands worked desperately on the scarf she had tied around her neck, wanting to free the area for Sandy, wanting to feel his incredible kisses all over her skin. She flung it aside and almost immediately his lips moved from hers to her neck. She gripped her hands in his hair as she held his head preventing him from pulling away. Sandy sucked and kissed his wife's flesh as she moaned out in pleasure. His hands massaged the outsides of her legs, making her skin tickle with the friction from her jeans, she could feel herself becoming wetter and wetter for him. As soon as Sandy's lips moved from her neck they were attacked once again by her own as her hands fought with the buttons of his shirt. Once it was pulled open it soon landed on the floor next to them as Kirsten's 

hands ran over his toned chest, tickling the hair that lived there and teasing him as his breath began to falter.

Sandy didn't like that Kirsten was still fully dressed and he could tell Kirsten felt the same way. He quickly as possible opened the cardigan type thing she was wearing over her top and it joined his shirt, discarded somewhere on the floor. Her top also soon joined as they stopped kissing, Kirsten leaned back from him slightly as her hands met the bottom of her own top, slowly and seductively she pulled it up over her head revealing her lace bra beneath it. Sandy thought he couldn't breathe. Already he was so aroused it was difficult to hold back, he was beginning to think it was definitely a great idea that Kirsten held that certain power that she did over him. His hands met her back where he massaged her skin and pulled her closer against him. Kirsten moaned lightly as she felt him through their jeans larger than before, it only made her wetter. Sandy could feel her hardened nipples against his chest despite her bra being in the way and he wanted to feel them bare, pressed against him. His fingers fumbled with the clasp until he managed to release her breasts. She again leaned back to allow the straps to slip down her arms and the bra to fall away from her completely.

Sandy got harder yet, seeing her bare- chested only served to turn him on more, if that was even possible at this point. Kirsten slightly breathless took in the sight of Sandy, massy hair, dilated eyes and breathless, she knew what he wanted, bringing herself forward again she let her groin enjoy the movement until she was pressed tightly against him. Sandy's breath hitched as he felt her bare chest against his, her nipples pressing into him begging for his attention, his mouth moved to her ear as he tugged lightly on it with his teeth gaining another moan from her lips. Kirsten couldn't take much more, she had to get them out their remaining clothes, she pulled his head back so she could kiss his mouth again, sloppy kisses but still enviable, heightened with desire and decorated with moans. Her hands travelled down his chest, over his abdomen until they met the rim of his jeans, fumbling with the difficult button she finally managed to open them and feel his bulge press out against her fingers, screaming to be freed. Forced to break the kiss she gasped for air overwhelmed by all the sensations coursing through her body all at once.

Sandy seized the opportunity and found the delicate skin of her neck under his mouth once again. His hands supported her back as he kissed further down, sucking and licking all her favourite spots. She arched her body asking for more, complying he move further, his tongue teasing the valley between her breasts before slipping over and taking a nipple in his mouth. He sucked it hard to the point of soreness before easily moving to the other as his wife shook in his arms. Kirsten in desperation leaned back further and further until eventually she found herself landing in the pile of sheets that still lay on the floor. Her breathing stayed rapid as she saw Sandy get to his knees and slowly edge towards her, she panted as she watched him remove his jeans and then his boxers and she hyperventilated as she saw him, free and full. He came towards her until he knelt at her feet, where he could remove her jeans from her. He crawled up until he lay next to her on his side facing her, the pain in his neck totally forgotten. He smiled and wiped the strands of hair from her face before leaning down and placing a prolonged, gentle kiss on her lips. Kirsten closed her eyes as he 

continued to lean over and kiss her as his hand made its way up the inside of her leg. As his fingers approached their target he paused and stopped kissing her to watch her as his had continued and met her soaked panties, before pulling them aside.

Kirsten gasped.

"I knew these sheets weren't just for sleeping in." He told her as he plunged two fingers into her.

His words were faint to her in her current state but she still got their meaning, looking up at him she shared his smile before moaning his name aloud as she felt his two fingers puncture her where it mattered. Sandy watched her, finding it hard to control himself as he did so. She thrashed about under his touch so much as her knuckles whitened where they gripped the sheets around her, he withdrew his hand knowing she was ready. It only took him a split second to remove her underwear and find himself between her ready and parted legs. Kirsten felt shivers wash over her body as he applied pressure in all the right areas. She closed her eyes preparing for what came next, taking a deep breath and tightening her grip on the sheets. Sandy didn't want to wait any longer, he thrust into her with a careful but somewhat rapid speed watching in delight as her eyes and mouth shot open. Once she adjusted to the feeling of him inside her he began to move, increasing their pace as he went, he loved how wet she was and easy to slip in and out of. His head fell to her shoulder as he felt himself really struggle to keep control, Kirsten's arms wrapped firmly around him pushing him deeper still inside her. She lifted her hips in time with his every move, their perfectly fitted bodies rose and fell together professionally as they tried not to scream out in their ecstasy. Kirsten's grip tightened and Sandy knew she was close, he moved faster, wanting her to really experience her high.

One last thrust and Kirsten was gone, crying out his name as her body exploded with such intensity she shook all over. Sandy let her ride out her orgasm until he knew she was finished, continuing to move he let himself go as he came inside her and groaned her name in return. Kirsten groggily closed her eyes as she felt his release flow inside her, and his body collapse down on top of her. Her fingers played with the hair on the back of his neck, soothing as they both fought to regain a steady breathing pattern.

Sandy rolled off of Kirsten so that he lay on his back before inviting her to join him. She obliged resting her head on his chest and cuddling in close to him. He reached out and grabbed the sheet pulling it over their bodies, effectively wrapping them up. They lay there, in bliss, loving the closeness they shared and the warmth of both each other's bodies and the sheet they were wrapped in. It wasn't until Sandy chuckled a little before Kirsten looked up at him.

"What?"

"Imagine if my mum saw us now" he said.

"That's not funny Sandy, she would kill us...well, me anyway." She failed to keep any seriousness from bother expression and tone.

"Well if you don't want her to know anything you might need to put that scarf thing back round your neck." He said feeling guilty.

"What? Wh... Oh no! Sandy you didn't!"

"I was just marking you as mine." He joked.

"SANDY!"

"Okay, I'm sorry, I didn't do it on purpose baby." He flashed her the look that always made her feel horrible for scolding him.

"Uh you make it so hard to hate you." She giggled and leaned in to kiss him a little more.

When they broke apart Sandy gasped and began to move until she stopped him.

"What are you doing?"

"Look at the time, I didn't think we had been doing this for that long!"

"Well I told you a couple minutes weren't going to be enough." She teased back and he couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm sorry baby, I really have to go and collect my mother or she will kill me and we will all be off at a bad start!"

All Kirsten could do was laugh before she pressed him down again and moved so her body was over his completely. "And we wouldn't want that."

"What are you doing? Do you want me dead?" he laughed as she pinned his hands above his head.

"No, I just want one more kiss." She whispered before lowering her head.

Sandy again couldn't resist her, their lips met so lightly that they barely even brushed together, before they became fully attached. Soon their tongues were bouncing off of each other once again as Kirsten slowly released his hands hoping he would touch her. He did. Sandy ran his hand upwards from her waist, up her side until he fondled her nipple and cupped her breast, allowing them to get too carried away again.

"MUM! DAD!" Seth called as he headed towards their bedroom, he couldn't find them anywhere and the Nana was already doing his head in, Ryan was still out and he needed reinforcements.

Sandy and Kirsten broke apart at the sound of Seth's voice, cringing when they heard just how close he was.

"Hey guys?" Seth called again from their bedroom door, baffled until he saw two heads pop up at the opposite side of the bed.

"We were changing the bed sheets." Kirsten jumped in before he even had the chance to ask.

"Right, before the Nana comes." Sandy finished off for her.

Seth didn't know whether to be disgusted now and panic later or panic now and be disgusted later. "It all in my imagination, my parents aren't naked on the floor wrapped in sheets and the Nana is not downstairs." He told himself before opening his eyes and being very disappointed.

"Come on you guys! Am I not scarred enough?"

"What are you talking about? We..."

"Were changing the bed sheets in a room where the Nana won't even enter?" Seth interrupted "and I suppose that's why the bed has actually not got any sheets on it?" he continued to expose their guilt.

"Well if you would leave us to it there will be by the time the Nana gets here." Kirsten reasoned and saw Sandy nod from beside her.

"Well too late guys she's already here!" Seth said forgetting his disgust and getting to the panic part.

"WHAT?" Sandy said loudly alarmed as he jumped to his knees forgetting about his bare chest.

"Uh Dad!" Seth moaned.

"Why is she already here?" Kirsten asked making sure she kept the sheet wrapped around her in case she accidentally did what Sandy just accidentally did.

"Because her flight was early." Seth whispered loudly back.

"Well go back in there and tell her we will be down in a minute." Sandy shooed him.

"AH! Sandford! I was beginning to think you weren't here!"

All three faces turned to the door in horror...

"Either that or you are trying to avoid me."

Then they saw her. Sophie Rose Cohen, the woman who could make them all want to run and hide appeared at Seth's side.

Her voice changing expression almost immediately at the sight of her bare chested son and obviously also bare chested daughter in law crouching behind the bed.

"MA!" Sandy faked his happiness, "Great to see ya!"

Kirsten cringed.

"They're changing the sheets." Seth commented.

"Oh and that's why you weren't there to get me?" Sophie asked rhetorically.

"Well, I was held up a little longer than I thought, we ummm..." he looked around the room seeing the amount of sheets that lay around, all the ones he had pulled from the closet and not put back. "Trying to decide what sheets to give you."

"Right, we figured we had too many and you could have some of them to sell at your next benefit gala, if you like." Kirsten improvised but cringed as soon as she said it.

"Yeah we were checking through them when we got tangled up and fell, then Seth came in." Sandy continued the lie, not quite sure why they had to defend themselves to her.

"How nice of you to take your shirt off for that activity" she said as she noticed Seth trying not to smirk.

"Oh no I took that off to...keep it nice and fresh for meeting you."

"Well that was pointless then wasn't it?" She said referring to the fact he didn't meet her at all.

Sandy's face fell until he felt Kirsten's hand comforting on his back, which was quickly removed when she noticed Sophie's glare.

"So...which set of sheets are you giving me then? Or are you still deciding?" She asked in spite.

"She is determined to make this as difficult as possible for us!" Kirsten moaned out in her head.

Sandy in a panic grabbed the nearest sheet that he felt under his hand when he reached down.

"This one."

"AH!" Kirsten shrieked as her sheet disappeared, and so did she, back down to the floor to cover her nakedness.

"Are you sure you want me to have that one?"

-

**Thanks for reading, I really hope it didn't disappoint but please let me know in a review...I love the feedback.**

**Jen honey that was for you...I really hope you liked it, I miss you and love you sooooooooo much! Mwah 3**


End file.
